1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to structures, particularly lattice structures, for example in the form of retaining walls for slopes or room-dividing supporting walls, as well as a process for the manufacture of such structures. Furthermore, the invention relates to associated construction elements and sets of construction elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With support structures of the present type, in the interest of its technical and economical success, it is important to produce the frictionally-linked or form-locking connection between the fore-part and the bulk filler in as simple but also in as effective a manner as possible. As known, the mentioned connection is achieved by an arrangement of the material lengths in such a way that they loop around anchors connected with the fore-part or its structural elements and then extend into the bulk filler, where they are in turn anchored due to static friction and/or denticulation. However, during this process, a guiding of lengths of flat materials through recesses in the structural elements--a costly work process-is to be avoided. Simultaneously, a structural form of the structural elements and of the anchors, which can be produced in a simple and cost-efficient manner, is sought.